This invention relates to a mobile block producing plant. It is primarily designed to be a wholly self-contained mobile unit for manufacturing and curing cement blocks at remote places.
When construction projects are undertaken at remote areas, not conveniently near sources of power or, for that matter, industrial manufacturing facilities, such projects often are considerably delayed pending transport of blocks and setting up of temporary power stations.
According to this invention, a mobile, wholly self-contained manufacturing facility for blocks is provided. The unit is self-contained, not only from the standpoint of block producing and curing facilities, but also from a mode of power standpoint. Accordingly, all that need be done for building in remote areas is to transport the mobile unit to the remote area and providing that raw materials such as cement and sand are available, the unit can be run directly at the remote building site for production of blocks.
Accordingly a primary object of this invention is to provide a self-contained mobile factory for the production of cement blocks, or other structural building materials of a similar nature which can be moved to a remote building area and thereafter used as a wholly self-contained block production facility.
Another object of this invention is to provide a wholly self-contained mobile block producing and curing factory which is efficient and economical of construction and use.
Yet a further object of the invention is to provide a mobile factory which has an independently mobile block producing station and an independently mobile block curing station, with the block curing station itself having two independently operable block curing kilns, each having an extendible canopy so that while block is being cured in one canopy covered area, block previously cured in the other may be loaded for use. Thus, the unit is capable of continuous operation.
The method and means of accomplishing each of the stated objectives will become apparent from the detailed description of the invention which follows hereinafter.